


In Love and War

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Community: femslash100, Double Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Vampires, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-27
Updated: 2006-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	In Love and War

It has been a very long hike up the mountain side. Polly marches silently, her jacket buttoned up tight, the red seeping into the white. Behind her, the squad is silent too, save for their grunts of effort and someone's muffled sniffling.

Maladicta's marching directly behind her. Polly wishes it will prove unnecessary, that she'll be able to walk all the way up to camp, that there'll be an Igor, and that the recruits won't have to see her fall...

...but it's good to know that Mal is there, and that if she collapses, there'll be someone to carry her, just as Polly once carried her.

Polly dares a glance back. The thought passes between her and Mal, and they smile at each other; Polly, grateful, Mal, tight with worry, and almost admonishing. She could take Polly to camp right now, through the air; but the squad would be left without sergeant or corporal. And they are only little lads.

Polly might wonder if Mal regrets anything: this life, and this bond, caring for someone who for all purposes is only pre-dead; wonder if they shouldn't call it off; but there's no room for any thoughts; only for the taking of another step.


End file.
